This invention relates to a gate whose horizontal width can be mechanically varied to properly fit the opening between two terminal fence posts.
In many instances, the exact width of a gate opening in a fence is not readily attainable before the fence is constructed. This leaves the fence builder with the option of waiting to install a gate until a custom or standard manufactured gate can be obtained, or trying to fit a gate into the opening.
Several types of adjustable gates have been proposed, i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,014 to Stapleton (1966) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,041 to Groves (1998). These gates require complex construction and are not unlimited in extending their horizontal widths in conventional ranch type fence construction.
The adjustable gate of this invention is suitable for use with a fence, or other fixed structure. It employees five horizontal panels or slats which are attached by rivets to 3 vertical members to form the gate frame. Panels extending from right to left have distal ends protruding a chosen distance beyond the center vertical member and contain a chosen number of equidistant apertures. Five shorter panels, whose lengths are approximately equal to the lengths of the longer panels"" distance beyond the center vertical panel, are mounted horizontally to the left most vertical panel and contain the same number of equidistant apertures as found in the aforementioned long panels. Therefore, by positioning the short panels against the long panels at a chosen distance with the appropriate apertures aligned, the panels can be made fast against each other secured by a series of bolts, washers and nuts. Thus, the width of the gate can be changed horizontally over the space of a few feet.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable gate which is adjustable over a set horizontal width which is straight-forward and easy to assemble.
Another object of the invention is to provide a design which is relatively simple to manufacture.
Yet another object of the invention is to produce a gate which is sturdy, yet relatively light-weight and affords ease in handling.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.